fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast from the Past
Reoccurring Nightmare The region of Bantia was calm and sunny as many of it's residents where enjoying their morning, spending much of it going about their normal buisness, all unaware of the lurking danger as a nearby ship from Genosha could be seen. From the ship stood a single person in a hooded cloak who was looking around, noticing that many were looking at her with a curious look before going about their buisness. The person walked out of the ship, turning to one of the venders as she held a photo in her hand and presented it to him. "Have you seen this girl?" The person said with a feminante tone. "Sorry miss, I can't remember every-." The attendant cut himself off when he actually looked down at the picture. "Huh, what do you know? Yeah, she joined up with Blazing Soul a few months ago." "Thank you very much for the information." The person said as the person paid the vender and made their walk towards the location. ---- In the next city over, the mage guild Blazing Soul was living up to it's reputation. Some mages came and left faster than anything, others where in the back building, watching there guild mates fight each other in battles of strength. After filing some job papers at the bar, new member Fiona Gulwick decided hat she was due for some relaxation before she headed out on another job. She quickly hurried across to the guilds lesser used, and much quieter, library. There where only a handful of others that used it on a regular basis, and lucky for Fiona, none of them where as loud as the ones in the main hall. It was only a short walk to the library, and when she entered, she found it relatively empty. The only other person in the room was a white haired woman leaning over a desk on the opposite end of the room. When the door shut behind Fiona, she stirred and looked across the room tiredly. "Oh, hey Fiona." She stopped for a stretch and to yawn. "How was the job?" "Hey Isa, it was fine. Though I had a few guys pinch my butt, so I had to kick them in the head" She said taking a sit before leaning back as she relaxed. Months of living with her sister had started to rub off on her as she was acting less and less shy more the coming days. "Anything interesting happen here?" Isa moved her chair around the desk she was just napping on so that she could talk to Fiona. "Not really. Some counsel mages came by and gave Davin a hard time, but nothing really new there" Isa thought for a few more minuets, then remembered something. "Oh, and most of our teams are out on jobs, so things have been relatively peaceful here." "How about Kat? Has she returned from her job yet?" Fiona asked looking over at her with a curious look on her face. Ever since she lived there, Kat was always the first she'd talk to with about missions. "I'm not sure really, Kat doesn't frequent this place very often." Isa soon saw Fiona grow a little disheartened by the news, "Sorry honey. One of the others might know more." Still, Fiona looked down, so Isa thought it best to try and change the subject altogether. "So how are you liking the others here? Who else have you met between jobs?" "Most of the members so far, I've even met the Guild Master when I came back from my last mission, I have to admit he wasn't like anything I thought" She said stretching her arms over her head looking back at her.